


Can't Stay Away

by scifiaddict86



Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiaddict86/pseuds/scifiaddict86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre- series drabble about Jake and Emily's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Stay Away

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS and Paramount

7 years ago  
Emily woke up and looked over at the man next to her she couldn't believe she had done it again. Two days ago she had thrown Jake Green out of her life and her apartment at least until he quit being her fathers right hand. However last night he had shown up again, with flowers and promises and that grin of his and she had folded faster than a house of cards.

Mary was going to kill her not forty-eight hours ago they had sat at the bar and said that she was not fifteen anymore and it was time to grow up and if Jake wasn't ready to do that he would have to go. The truth was Emily was mostly happy with her life the way it was with the exception of the worry she felt when ever Jake was "working" she liked the way things were going she had a few more credits before she'd have her degree and working with Mary was fun for now. Emily was no more ready to settle down than Jake was and she was the one who kept stalling on marriage if others didn't get it than too bad. Besides no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay away from Jake Green.


End file.
